There have been many attempts in the past to devise an adjustable curtain rod support which is easy to install, vertically and laterally adjustable, and which will rigidly support a curtain, traverse or decorator rod and the material which is suspended therefrom.
Examples of some of the prior art devices may be found by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,049,327; 3,160,384; 2,185,385; 2,677,523; and 3,704,851.
Some of the drawbacks inherent in the prior art devices are: complexity of manufacture leading to increased cost; sharp or multiple protrusions which can break when subjected to a heavy downward force or present surfaces which can snag or tear sheer material; oversimplified support mechanisms which are flimsy in construction and incapable of providing adequate support.
For a traverse or regular curtain rod, it is a simple matter to adjust the distance from the bottom of the supported material to the floor or floor covering by changing the length of the pins or hooks which support the material on the rod; however, for a decorator rod wherein the rod is inserted into a sleeve formed in the material, there is a need for a vertically and laterally adjustable support bracket. The problem has been recognized for a long time, but until now a satisfactory solution to the problem as embodied in the structure of the instant invention has not been found.